WITHOUT MONEY
by Rikki-22
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un estudiante universitario. Su primo Abari Renji lo traiciono y lo vendio en una subasta para pagar su gran deuda. Ichigo es comprado por Aizen Sousuke por 120 millones de yen. Ahora sousuke quiere mantener a Ichigo cerca de el.
1. LA SUBASTA

Okay este es mi primer fanfic solo les pido que sean pacientes conmigo. T.T por favor! T.T

Oh solo quiero aclarar que bleach no me pertenece ni ningun personaje solo le pertenecen a Noriaki "tite" kubo-sensei

La historia esta basada en "okane ga nai" se me ocurrio escribirla con estos personajes pero no me pertenece solo le pertenece a hitoyo shinozaki-sensei.

La voy a tratar de hacer diferente pero me voy a vasar a esta historia.

Espero y les guste.

* * *

LA SUBASTA

En un edificio muy elegante se reune una gran cantidad de caballeros de la mas alta sociedad, en unos de los salones de este edificio se reunes dichos caballeros para una subasta un poco inusual para la sociedad, pero muy conocida para estos caballeros del bajo mundo de los negocios y otros de la alta sociedad donde solo se reune para satisfacer su deceo de poder y deceos carnales mas bajos.

El salon esta diseñado con un escenario en el centro de la parte de en frente, donde se presenta la mercancia que se vende en esta subasta poco inusual. El resto del lugar esta lleno de mesas donde los presenteas y clients se sientan a tomar sus bebidas de su preferencia. Y tambien de sillones para los clientes VIP.

En el centro de l esenario se en cuentra un hombre de un porte muy elegante con su moccasin (no estoy muy segura si se escribe asi pero son los trajes eso caros que solo lo usan una vez los ricosT.T) negro, su camisa blanca y sus zapatos negros bien lustrados hasta que brillan con el resplandor de la luz. Este personaje es el que va a llevar a cabo la subasta.

**Buenas noches mis queridos caballeros. En esta noche les traemos una mercansia muy inusual y muy dificil de encontrar – **mientras el subastador estadando la presentacion de la mercancia 2 hombres abren las cortinas y tran al frente del escenario a ichigo todo dosil por la droga que le han aplicado – **es un chico muy hermoso con unas caracteristicas unicas, como podran ver es de raza mixtas, por el corre la sangre de dos nacionalidades ya que es hijo de una norte Americana y un japones, y como podran notar esta alrededor de los 18 años de edad.**

Mientras esto pasa los clientes estan al pendiente del muchacho, mientras uno de los hombres que esta custodiando a Ichigo lo ponen de pie para que los clientes puedan ver las caracteristicas de Ichigo y puedan distiguir y disfrutar de la belleza de Ichigo.

**Como podran ver su suave y delicada piel el hermoso color anaranjado de su cabello que por si se lo preguntaban es natural….sin mencionar la forma de su cuerpo que esta perfecta del angulo que lo quieran ver….. Creemos que esto es algo que ustedes raramente van a encontrar en otro lugar fuera de aqui.**

Mientrastanto los guardespaldas que estan cuidando de ichigo lo vuelven a sentar en el centro del escenario

**Y como se habran dado cuenta tiene un rostro muy expresivo – **en ese momento uno de los guardespaldas le levanta el rosto a Ichigo para que los clientes puedan ver con mas claridad a Ichigo y su hermoso rostro – **ah y lo mas importante de la noche y por lo que todos ustedes han estado esperando el chico es virgen en ambas partes por su entrada y por sus genitals ambos no han sidos usados. **(Mientras el presentador esta diciendo los guardespaldas le abren las piernas a Ichigo para que los posibles compradores puedan contemplarlo a sus anchas y asi se animen a comprar al pobre de )( ME: me kiero morir antes de ke Ichigo me venga matar espero ke el nunca se entere de esto ) **El cliente que adquiera esta mercansia podra comprobarlo en el presiso momento que la transaccion sea terminada. Okay ahora llego el momento de empezar la subasta, empezaremos co 40,000 millones de yen **(ME: okay no se cuanto sea o cuanto cuesta el yen asi ke si es mucho o muy poco no me culpen porfavo entiendamen soy Mexicana y no japones, como se daran cuenta solo estoy familiarisada con cuanto cuesta el peso mexicano y ahora el dollar porque tengo que saber sino me hacen tonta en las tiendas ya que ahora vivo aka en los estados unidos n.n^ ahora mucho menos con lo que cuesta el yen gomen da sai)

Mientras la subasta se lleva acabo atras de las cortinas de una de las puertas se encuentra un chico pelirojo viendo con miedo y temblando por el mismo miedo que tiene por como estaban vendiendo as primo.

**Gomen da sai Ichigo, pero no tenia otra salida, pero ahora tendras la oportunidad de tener otra vida mejor a la que has tenido hasta ahora.**

En otra parte del salon presisamente en el scenario la subasta esataba empezando. Los gritos con las ofertas se podian escuchar.

**50 MILLONES!**

**60 MILLONES!**

**70 MILLONES!**

**75 MILLONES!**

**80 MILLONES!**

**No hay alguin mas que puede ofrecer mas?**

**UN BILLON!**

**Escuche la oferta de un billon. La oferta ahora es de un billon.**

**UNO PUNTO DOS BILLON! EN EFECTIBO!**

Mientras deja caer el dinero del maletin y se escucha todo el estruendo del dinero chocando con el suelo. Y todos los presents se quedaban atonitos al monto de dinero que habian ofrecido y mas al ver de quien se trataba.

Por otra parte del escenario se encontraban los guardias del lugar en estado de shock como para saber que hacer o que decir. Hasta que uno de ellos salio de su estado de shock.

**QU…QUEEEE? TT.. TUUUU! ER…ERES AIZEN! DE LAS NOCHES!**

"_**No te preocupes ichigo… yo me encargo de todo."**__** – **_penso aizen al ver el rostro de ichigo todo aturdido.

**AHHH? – **suspiro de Ichigo por su estado por la droga.

Mientras esto esta pasando ichigo no entiende nada y renji esta demaciado asustado para hacer algo en ese momento. Y los guardias no saben que hacer contra aizen.

**BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVEZ?**

**Porke? – **Ichigo pregunta sin saber que esta pasando.

**PARA QUE FREGADOS VI…VINO HACER AQUI? – **unos de los guardias se atrevio a hablar.

**CALLATE EL OSICO O QUIERES QUE TE MATE! – **le dijo Aizen sin nisiquiera voltear a verlo.

**EH? – **es parado en seco por otro guardia cuando quiso atacar a Aizen, mientras esta temblando de coraje y miedo el guardia que se habia atrevido a hablar – **ES…ESTO – **mientras el otro guardia que paro al primer guardia hacia una reverencia para Aizen – **Disculpe nuestra rudeza… pero ****para venir y tomar de posesión este lugar como usted…. por favor…. ¡ES ALGO QUE NO PODEMOS…! – **lo decia con un tono de querer estar calmado pero tragandose su coraje.

**No tienen de que preocuparse, no planeo quedarme de cualquier modo. Despues de que el trato este terminado yo me ire de aqui. – **le dijo con toda la paciencia que el tenia y tenia para dar y regalar.

Mientras detras de las cortinas se encontraba Renji temblando del miedo que tenia por ver a la persona que habia comprador a su primo, al saber que era la persona que mas le debia.

**Ahora que hago? Qu…que puedo hacer? – **temblando del miedo que tenia.

**Ok bien terminelo y que le vaya bien con su adquisicion. – **los guardias se retiran.

* * *

Okay espero y les haiga gustado espero poder continuarlo pronto.


	2. RECORDANDOTE VS CONOCIENDOTE PARTE I

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic espero y les haiga gustado.

y segundo quiero decirles que lo siento por la tardaza pero no habia podido subir la continuacio por varias razones primero me mude de casa y tardaron en ponerme el internet segundo perdi mes notas donde tenia este capitulo y los demas y por ultimo entre al colegio y empese con examenes wuaaaaaa! pueden creerlo y por eso me tarde en subirlo y en rescribirlo. O.O'

* * *

RECORDANDOTE VS. CONOCIENDOTE

Despues de terminar la adquisicion Aizen tomo a Ichigo y se dirigio al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento. Al llegar a su departamento entro con Ichigo en sus brazos, un departamento de un blanco inmaculado y perfecto que podia deslumbrarte.

Entrando a auno de los cuartos donde se encuentra una cama king sizes con sobrecamas de color rojo escarlata, un sofa para una sola persona de un blanco inmaculado, un closet donde gardaba todos sus trajes y un telefono.

Acosto a Ichigo en el centro de la cama y lo arropo. Mentras el se sienta en el sofa a refreccionar sobre los ultimos acontencimientos y sin darse cuenta empezo a recorder la primerea vez que conocio a Ichigo.

"_**teniendo a Ichigo en mi recamara esto se siente como un sueño de alguna manera …. **_–pensando cuando se pasa la mano por sus cabellos que los tiene peinados hacia atras con solo un mecho colgando por su frente entre los ojos (ustedes me entienden cuando es el señor que rige hueco mundo)-**PERO ESCUCHATE AIZEN A TI MISMO PENSAR ESTE TIPO DE LINIAS MUY TORPES Y ESTUPIDAS….-** y se da cuenta de como es su forma de pensar y se reprende asi mismo-** Y YO QUE ERA SUPUESTAMENTE CONSEDERADO EL TOP DEL INGENIOSO - **mentras se desespera por como esta pensando se fija en Ichigo y su apacible apariencia en su sueño y conmienza a pensar en el pasado -_**….Pero al mismo tiempo…. Se ve como un sueño"**_

_**FLASH BACH**__**~ pov de Aizen**_

Se encontraba en un dia lluvioso sentado en la orilla de una calle solitaria sentado en la parte trasera de un edificio donde se encontraban los depositos de basura, se encontraba todo lastimado y con heridas en todo su cuerpo (un cuerpo bien formado para mi gusto ^_^ n.n. como amo a Aizen-sama )

"_**Excuse me…. Are you alright?" **_–Aizen levanta du rostro perfecto al oir que alguien le hablaba y se encontro con un jover de Hermosa apariencia segun sus pensamienstos (y los mios tambie ^_^ n.n.) el cual iva vestido con un abrigo gris que le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, con un pantaloon blanco, unos zapatos negros y una bufanda blanca. Lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Aizen fue el peculiar color de cabello que tenia el joven un anaranjado unco que no existia en ningun lugar.- **"Usted se ve que fue gravemente herido."** - imposible para hablar Aizen solo se dedica a admirar la bellesa del joven que se encuentra enfrente de el,- **su voz, esas manos ** - pensaba Aizen mientras continuaba ovservando a este chico que era la persona mas Hermosa que el haiga visto en su vida- **"si quiere, que tal si acepta aunque sea esto?" **– exteniendole el unico piraguas que traia consigo.

_**FIN DEL **__**FLASH BACH**_

_**Ichigo…**__**- **_penso Aizen acercandose a la cama y exteniendo el brazo para poder tocar el rostr y los labios de Ichigo.

Logrando tocar los labios de Ichigo con su pulcar, empezo a cercar su rostro con el de Ichigo y estuvo de poder tocar y saborear esos labios que lo hipnotizaban llamandolo a besarlos… pero antes de poderlos juntarlos con los suyos -**ugh**– se separo sorprendido de que Ichigo se estaba despertando apesar de que todavia le faltava por despertar segun por la dosis de la droga administrada.

Fijandose para berificar de que Ichigo haiga despertado al poder ver su rostro complete vio cuando Ichigo abrio sus ojos cafes amber se fijan en el.

**Estas despierto? –**fijandose en Ichigo para verificar que este bien.

**Urh… Es… este lugar es….ugh…. –**tocandose la cabeza por el dolor de cabeza que la druga le habia causado-

**Esta bien?- **Aizen le pregunta al acercarse para ver que tiene- _**maldita sea esos chicos debieron haber usado drogas en el **_– penso al ver como se encontraba Ichigo- **quieres que le hable a un doctor? **

**Eh?... no…. esta bien…. Me siento bien…. Lo siento por causarle molestias. –**se disculpo Ichigo con Aizen

**De que te estas disculpando? No hay ningun problema, pero porfavor acuestate, okay- **mirando a Ichigo raro por disculparse por quien sabe que cosa- **te voy a traer algo de beber.- **mientras se retira un poco de Ichigo para ir a traerle algo de beber cuaondo de pronto oye y siente algo-

**Ah…. Porfavor espera! AHH!-**mientras Ichigo sin dares cuenta lo agarra de la corbata-

**Que? **– mirandolo sorprendido por su inesperado agarre**-**

**AHH? Y…YO L..L…LO SI…SIENTO MU…MUCHO! **– lo suelta y se disculpa cuando se da cuenta de que fue lo que hizo- **YO QUERIA AGRADECERTE!**

**Hmm - **lo mira sin entender a que se refiere-

**Bueno…. Tu me ayudastes…. Tu mesacastes de alli…. No lo hicistes? – **esto se lo decia Ichigo a Aizen mirandolo a los ojos-

**Uhg… bueno…. **–le responde Aizen sin saber que decir – _**PERO QUE ESTA MAL COONMIGO? AHY HAY TANTAS COSAS QUE QUISIERA DECIR… Y AHORA MI MENTE ESTA EN BLANCO. **_- penso para si este Aizen-

**Estoy muy agradecido… gracias por ser muy cortez con alguien que no conoce como yo. –** le seguia agradeciendo –

**Porque?... porque sigo sin poder decir nada?** – pensaba este Aizen- **sera que realmente esta pasando?** –segui en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de algo- **EHG? – ****espera un minute. Que quiere decir con "alguien que no conoces? **– se quedo estatico al ver que Ichigo no le recordaba ni recordaba nada dee lo pasado –

**T.…tu …. No recuerdas nada? – **le pregunta sin saber si quiere saber la respuesta –

**Yo solo puedo recorder fragmentos de lo que paso….. uhm…. Derrepente fui forsado a entrar a un auto….?** – fue lo que le contest –

Mientras lo observaba para ver sus movimientos pudo ver que casi no recordaba nada – **a esto se refieren con amnesia temporal**? – penso al ver lo que pasaba.

**AHH!** –mientras Ichigo record algo se sento asustando un poco a Aizen por su movimiento tan rempentino.

**Ahora que?** – se pregunta Aizen.

Y sin que Aizen se lo esperase venir Ichigo se paro de la cama y trato de correr pero no pudo por que su cuerpo estaba sin fuersa y se mario estaba por caer cuando Aizen lo tomo por la cintura con un solo brazo antes de que pudiera tocar el piso – **NO TE MUEVAS TAN DERREPENTE!**

* * *

Espero y lo sigan disfrutando voy atratar de no tardar tanto como esta vez jijijijiijijij T.T'

okay ahora si bye.

hasta luego

Sayonara


	3. Notas del Author

Nota s del Author:

Hola queridos lectores se que e dejado mi historia por mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y les pido una gran disculpa y espero me perdonen. Planeo en continuarla pero me han ocurrido varios imprevistos los cuales no me han permitido estar mas acriva con mi historia without money y con las ke tengo en proceso. Uno de estos motivos es ke la unica computadora ke tengo se me descompuso a tal grado ke es preferible comprar una nueva y por ahora no me alcanza con el trabajo ke tengo. Otro motivo es ke ando vuscando un lugar a donde moverme a vivir por mi misma. Pero con el poco tiempo ke mi trabajo me deja no me doy avasto como yo kisiera.

Espero me comprendan y me tengan paciensa porke no planeo en dejar sin continuar mis historias.

Gracias.


End file.
